Kryptonite
by Thessily Thessilonikki
Summary: Sometimes people aren't always what you think, and not even when they are can you predict their reactions. Whitney/Clark.


Foreword: Um, it's fiction. The characters belong to their respective writers, actors, etc. I make no money from my happy little ficcie. See, thing is, I've never seen all of "Metamorphosis" before. And I guess I never paid any attention to the part where Clark saves Whitney, but tonight I did notice the way Whitney kinda lays all pretty in Clark's arms when Clark's saving him. So here goes.  
  
  
  
Kryptonite  
  
  
  
I didn't feel guilty about what I did to him. No part of me cared that he'd been humiliated, degraded, treated like shit. Nothing.  
  
But then he saved me.  
  
I realized that he was a human being, that he wasn't just some freshman that really meant nothing to me.  
  
He pulled me from my burning truck. Risked his own life. To save mine.  
  
Lana came to see me while I was in the hospital afterward. I was really okay, but the doctors wanted to examine me anyway. Believe me, if they'd felt Clark Kent's arms around them like I did, they'd be fine too.  
  
Woah. Did I just think that?  
  
Did I think for even two seconds-more than two seconds-that it felt GOOD to have Clark's arms around me?  
  
Not that it would have been the first time I'd thought about a guy like that.  
  
No. Whitney. Shut up shut up shut up. You don't remember that. You've got a girlfriend.  
  
Who am I kidding?  
  
Sometimes I just want to hide. Take the open invitation to Luthor manor, and just hide. Leave Smallville High and the football team and Lana and everything behind me.  
  
But then, if I settled for Lex, I'd have to leave Clark behind.  
  
Stop.  
  
I'm not thinking this. I'm not like this. I hit my head.  
  
That's bullshit.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
~`~  
  
"Clark, can I talk to you," I said. Humiliating, being seen in the hall talking to him. He's pretty much a joke to the football team. A freak.  
  
"Sure," Clark said. Even though I was so hateful to him, he was still a nice person, even to me.  
  
I looked around to make sure that no one was watching. "Um, about the other day. I didn't exactly get the chance to ask if you were okay." I said. Smart move Whitney. Make an ass of yourself. Of course he's okay. He just pulled you out of a flaming vehicle and saved your life and he's standing in front of you with no bandages. He's fine.  
  
Hehe, flaming. A voice in my head shrieked. I blinked.  
  
"Whitney, are you sure your head is okay?" Clark was saying.  
  
"Huh?" I said, blinking again. A little voice in my head kept chanting 'you like Clark! You like Clark!' over and over again. I definitely didn't hear what he said.  
  
"Um, Whitney, are you sure you should be out of the hospital?" Clark asked. He was looking at me like he was really concerned.  
  
"No, I'm okay," I said quickly. "Just a little preoccupied, I guess. Um. I guess. what I wanted to say was." Shit. What did I want to say? Was I really going to apologize to him? For stringing him up in that cornfield?  
  
"You wanted to say what?" Clark asked. His eyes were crinkled up in amusement.  
  
"I was going to say, I'm sorry for what I did. For, you know, the field." I said. Shit. I really apologized. Damn. What's the world coming to when I, Whitney Fordman, apologize to Clark Kent, of all people, for a joke we play every year. I must be slipping.  
  
Or absolutely infatuated.  
  
~`~  
  
"Okay Lex, so if you're the all knowing here in Smallville, what the hell is wrong with me?" I cried. I'd already explained it once to him, and all I'd gotten was his laughter. Which, I supposed, was better than nothing.  
  
"Whitney, you don't need me to answer that, do you?" Lex said in the annoying way he had, making himself sound so superior. "And I wouldn't say it was exactly a problem, rather something you could enjoy in the long run."  
  
I frowned. "What are you saying?" I said. Okay, so I snapped it.  
  
"Don't get mad, Whitney." Lex said. "I'm simply stating a fact."  
  
"I'm not gay Lex," I said.  
  
"I never said that," Lex replied. "You did. And honestly, Whitney, I wouldn't be too sure of it, if you still have feelings for Lana. If you have feelings for her in the first place."  
  
I sighed. "No head games tonight, Lex."  
  
"I'm not playing head games," Lex said. "I can't reach that far."  
  
That was crude. I groaned.  
  
"That was awful," I told him.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Lex admitted. "Look, Whitney, I'm sure I could arrange something with Clark if you want. Just be sure of yourself."  
  
"Yeah, sure of myself. I made myself look like a grand idiot in the hall this morning."  
  
"In the hall?" Lex asked, mock gasping and obviously making fun. "How horrid."  
  
"Fuck you Lex," I snapped.  
  
"But we'd both enjoy that so much." Lex responded. I blushed. Hard. I was silent for a while, before he finally said, "what about Lana?"  
  
"I don't know about Lana. She's like, half in love with Clark."  
  
"Then you make the perfect pair."  
  
"Lex."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Lex said.  
  
I grinned.  
  
~`~  
  
"So, Lex, what exactly is the point of this?" I heard Clark asking.  
  
"No real point," Lex was saying as he led Clark through the library. I wanted to duck under Lex's desk. He was treating this as business as much as he did most everything else.  
  
"Then why am I here?" Clark said, laughing.  
  
"Just wanted to ask you some questions. I heard you saved Whitney Fordman a couple of weeks ago." Lex asked. My face was burning hot, and I thanked the wall between the library and me.  
  
"Yeah," Clark said. The sound of his voice changed, I noted.  
  
"Like you saved me?" Lex asked.  
  
"Sort of," Clark said. I hoped Lex was actually going somewhere with this.  
  
"Except his truck was on fire," Lex said. "Pretty brave of you to pull him out and risk harm to yourself, especially after what he's done to you."  
  
"Um, yeah," Clark said. "I mean, no big deal. I didn't get hurt, so."  
  
I could tell from his tone that Clark wanted to run.  
  
"Well. doesn't have anything to do with Whitney in particular, does it? Or myself?"  
  
"Um." Clark said.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know. No one would believe Clark if he ever said anything about me, so why not?  
  
"Look, Clark," I said, stepping into the library. "You're here because I asked Lex to help me out."  
  
Clark looked at me blankly. "What?" he said.  
  
I sighed. "I guess this is going to shock you, but Clark, after you pulled me out of the truck. I kept thinking about you."  
  
"So you're saying. what, exactly." Clark asked.  
  
"He likes you. He wants to lick you Clark, doesn't that sound like a joy? And I must say, he's rather good at it." Lex put in. I glared at him, and he simply smiled back.  
  
"I hate you Lex," I muttered.  
  
"So... um." Clark said.  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair. At least he wasn't running away.  
  
"Oh come on," Lex said. "Kiss him or let him go, Whitney."  
  
"Yeah Whitney," Clark taunted, a weird little smile on his face.  
  
Wait. Pause the motion for a minute here. Clark said what? So if I wanted to kiss him..  
  
I could.  
  
I did. I stepped up. He was a little taller than me. Not much. I just. kissed him. Something I'd been daydreaming-err. hallucinating-about for two weeks or more. And now. his lips were soft. Tasted minty. Yum.  
  
"Mission accomplished," Lex said, walking from the room.  
  
Sure.  
  
I supposed that Clark must have been a sort of weakness for me. I'd picked on him for a long time, then fantasized. and my head was numb from all of it.  
  
Maybe now I'd have a chance at all the secrets he'd kept from everyone else so well.  
  
Like why Lana's meteor-rock necklace made him sick.  
  
Or how he didn't get hurt when he saved me.  
  
In due time though. My concentration was needed elsewhere. 


End file.
